This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A scroll compressor may include a non-orbiting scroll member mounted for axial displacement relative to an orbiting scroll member. A sealing arrangement may be used to isolate a discharge passage in the non-orbiting scroll member from lower pressure regions of the compressor. However, depending on pressure differentials experienced during compressor operation, the sealing arrangement may be forced radially inward toward the discharge passage.